To Some Extent
by PreventPersuadePervert
Summary: Jacob Black is unhappy and really needs something good to happen, just for once. But isn't that just what friends are for? Smut/Slash. Extended Version.
1. To Some Extent

Title: To Some Extent

Summary: Jacob Black is unhappy and really needs something good to happen, just for once. But isn't that just what friends are for? Smut/Slash.

Warnings: AU. Slash. Smut. Oneshot. UnderAge.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Notes: Set directly before Breaking Dawn, when Jacob returns home. Just a little smut to take my mind off of things. Please, do enjoy.

**Another Note**: I've gotten feedback and apparently some people are confused. I'm not trying to rewrite any Twilight ideas. This story is alternate universe. That means that while I am using these characters, I can add in anything that I so chose. Thank you.

* * *

Even after spending all my time away from this place, it often feels like I have never even left it. The people are the same. The weather is the same. Everything on the television is even the same, and no matter how many times I bark at Rachel to switch back to the nature channel, the blue lit screen stays on a crappy reality show. Rachel's expression never falters when I make the demand.

The house is rather quiet, the living room very dark. Rachel's silent because Paul has been calling her all day long. She just won't pick up. I'm surprised the great moron hasn't burst through our front door by now. Her face is stiff and I should probably ask her what is the matter, but for some reason I just can't. Lately I just can't do anything.

I should cut the grass, but the lawn mower is still in the shed.

I would go see that new horror flick with Embry, but I just don't give him a call.

I want to get up and eat the rest of those delicious, delectable potato chips that I can practically smell from the couch- but, I won't.

I will sit here. I will sit here until the television is turned off. I'm so numb by now I sometimes forget why. But then those thoughts will sting and I ban them again from my stupid brain.

"Do you want a soda?" Rachel asks me, her voice dry and stiff. We hadn't talked much during our four hour pathetic party.

"Sure." I shrug. My sister gets up off the sofa, untangling her sweatpant clad legs from beneath her. A few seconds later, she pushes some cheap lemon lime soda can into my hand. It feels unnaturally cold in my warm fist.

I murmur thanks and Rachel turns on the nature channel. Five minutes pass by, just us watching a gazelle get eaten up by a lion, when she finally just blurts it out. Seven days have gone before this moment and she chooses now.

"About Bella…you should go to her wedding, Jacob."

Her voice is tentative. Perhaps a little caring. But I can't help that I push my nails into the back of palms until they seem like tiny blades.

"No,"

"Why the hell not?"

"Why the fuck do you think?" I hiss. Actual_ hissing_ sounds shoot out from behind my clenched teeth.

Rachel drops the subject completely and her dark eyes resume watching the dead gazelle. That gazelle and I have a lot in common in the emotions department right now. It's crazy that I can bury something down inside me so hard, only to have it bubble up again. It won't go into remission. Bella Swan is a fucking tumor, and a malignant one at that. She's buried inside and now wants to hollow out all my organs. Well she can go ahead. I don't fucking need them anymore.

My sister is playing with the top of her root beer can. "Have you seen Paul?"

"Not today. Why won't you answer when he calls?"

She shifts. "Just personal stuff."

"Personal never stops you from asking me," I mumble, leaning back into the sofa. Another four hours of this should kill off however many brain cells I somehow still have.

Rachel is rubbing her forehead, and then sighs at me. She shoves her hand into her pants pocket and pulls out a few crumpled bills. She throws them into my lap.

"Go. Get out and live for a few hours."

I stare at her. Never would she give me money. Never would she wish me to live.

"Where?"

"I don't know. Go see that gorefest with Embry," Rachel points to the old, turn dial, off white telephone. "Call him and then get out,"

"Why?" I ask, but I place the money in my pocket, slowly getting up off the sofa. There is probably an indented outline of my ass on the orange cushion.

"It's hard to answer Paul if you keep moping with me," Rachel tries to sound tough but she smiles sadly at me. She looks too tired in this strange lighting.

I say nothing, and she flicks on the five o' clock news. Not that anything important has happened. Something about bridge repairs. I pick up the phone and dial Embry's familiar digits.

"Jake?"

His voice sounds shocked. I could find that offensive, but in all reality we haven't spoken in weeks.

"Hey Embry. You wanna go up to that shitty little theater and see that dumb movie you brought up awhile ago?"

"Ah…" he trails off, and he's talking to someone in the background.

"Gee thanks. You could just say no,"

"Naw, Jacob. I would come but I've promised my Mom I'd hang out tonight with her and my Grandparents."

Fuck.

"That's cool. I'm just bored."

"I dunno man. Ask Quil or someone."

"Yuck. He has babysitting duty."

"Well ask Leah or Sam or Seth…"

I actually flinch a bit at all his suggestions. Leah? Fuck that. Sam? He's probably off playing husband. Seth? Eh. Seth is young. Not a really good excuse though.

"Yeah take Leah to a movie. Might as well turn the chainsaw on myself, here, at home."

Embry snorts, laughing. "Ask Seth then. He's cool."

"He's twelve." I scoff.

"Fourteen, can't you count? Anyway I gotta get downstairs."

"Yeah. Thanks for nothing."

Embry laughs again. "Bye Jakey," Then he hangs up and I can hear a dull dial tone. It's ten seconds later when Sue Clearwater answers the telephone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, this is Jacob. Can I talk to Seth?"

There is a rough sound in the background, like a long stream of water thudding against a steel basin. "Sure honey," She vanishes and then a younger voice comes through the phone.

"Hey,"

"What are you doing right now?"

"Um…playing Xbox. Why?"

"Well that new horror film is playing and since Embry is too busy fucking with his grandparents, I wanted to know if you would go see it with me?"

"Oh." Is all he says. What kind of answer is Oh. Two letters that mean nothing. I just wait on the line until he finally talks again.

"Sure Jacob. I'll go."

I grin past the receiver. "Good. I doubt anyone will card us, seeing as its in the middle of nowhere."

His voice lightens a little. "When do you want to leave?"

"I'll come to get you now." I respond, and we both hang up.

"You're taking little Seth Clearwater to a gorefest?" Rachel asks, a little pissed sounding.

"You told me to go live."

She makes some sort of weird noise and continues watching her program. After diving through piles of laundry, I finally pull up a decent smelling red plaid shirt to put over my bare chest. It's hassle wearing shirts but oh well. I find my boots and then without a word to Rachel, I'm sitting in my car heading up the path to the Clearwater home. La Push and Forks are such tiny little places, I pretty much know how to get around. Everyone does. You just pick it up as a kid.

I pull into the gravel driveway, hearing the tiny pinging sounds of rocks chewing through my tires. No one is outside on their tiny porch. I shut down the engine and pull out the key. Now what? I never had to pick up Seth before. I suppose I should go knock on the door, but Leah may answer. And if that happens, I'm pretty sure I'll have to waste twenty minutes of my life to hear her complaints. I sit in silence for five or so minutes but nothing changes. I can't sound the horn because I can see Sue coming out angry. Finally I just throw open the door and make my way through their garden path.

The front door is in poor shape. Dark maroon paint is chipping away to reveal a minty green plaster. I knock first, but then spy a tiny white button and push it. I hear a sound but no one is coming to the hallway. The Clearwater home is off of a farm road with cornfields in all directions. It's a little closer to six now, and the sun is already fading to a dull, burning orange. The door opens a bit and I can already tell it's Leah.

"Ugh. What are you doing here?" she opens the door the rest of the way, a spiteful look on her face that never seems to touch her somber, dark eyes.

I remind myself that she too, is a wolf, and a member of our pack. "I'm here to take your brother to movie."

She snorts. "A date. How cute."

I can see a tiny blur push Leah aside. Seth budges her up in the doorway, standing next to her with his signature smile.

"I'm ready. Let's go!"

I smirk in Leah's face and get a common eye roll in return. Seth has already thrown open the door to my car before I can make it down the stone pathway.

The drive to the theater was quiet. But it wasn't that terrible, awkward silence that everyone hates because they just _feel_ like they have to say something. I didn't feel the need to say much to Seth at all. We cruised by farmland and tiny shops, no stoplights and very few streetlamps to guide our way. My one headlight is busted out, but it still lit the wide, empty roads. Seth is such a curious kid. Throughout the entire trip he's watching every sight, every movement, just anything even if it was ordinary. His wide eyes and friendliness sort of remind me of myself. Or rather, how I used to be. I pulled into the lot of the run down local theater. A brightly colored poster of two chainsaws under hazy yellow lights greets our arrival.

"Leah would be so pissed if she knew this is what we were seeing," Seth grins at me, unbuckling his seat-belt.

"Well, we just won't tell her. Yet," I grimace, knowing sooner or later she'll know anyway.

We exit the car and Seth beats me again, this time to the ticket booth.

Kaleb, a kid that has been living in Forks for most of his life greets us.

"You guys want tickets for that new show right?"

"Yeah. They won't bust you for it, right?"

"Nah man. Here," Kaleb hands over two fluorescent yellow tickets. "Fourteen,"

Seth goes to take out his wallet but I shove the money for both tickets under the dirty plate glass window. "Thanks, Kaleb."

"You shouldn't have bought my ticket. I have my own money,"

"What an allowance?" I joke, but seeing a pink flush in his cheeks makes me stop chuckling.

"No," he mumbles. But you know the kid's lying.

"It's cool. Rachel gave me the cash anyway. Wanted me gone so she could love smack with Paulie on the phone,"

This lightens his mood a bit. Making fun of Paul is a pastime everyone in the pack enjoys. We verbally abuse him while buying sodas and popcorn and it just continues while we search for seats in the theater that are the least sticky. It doesn't occur to me yet that we are completely alone, but we are. The theater is cold and dark already, with only previews coming to life on the medium sized screen. Seth was tearing up at my imitation of Paul whenever we steal the last of his junk food, but now that we're sitting here, we've become quiet again. It's hard not to know exactly what Seth is thinking. Even when we phase he's just one big colorful streak of crazy emotions.

He's smiling away while watching an ad for some stupid new band. I doubt I've smiled like that in some time. How does he do that?

I want to do that.

The movie starts slow. Some shabby looking, pale blonde girl with giant tits rummaging through boxes in a dreary old basement. I guess horror film directors think everyone wants to see some no-name's boobs everywhere. If I had been with Embry, he would be discussing this with me. But with Seth, I'm just not sure how to bring it up. He's fourteen, so would it be inappropriate? I don't know, I guess not. He knows what breasts are.

I lean over to bring up conversation. "Seth, did you notice-,"

And my giant hand knocks his large blue ice all over his lap. What the fuck.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry Seth." I shove all my napkins onto his jeans.

"No, no it's fine." Seth assures me, the brown thin paper now stained dark blue. I can't help notice that his face is a little red. Blushing? Again? It's me who is the total dumbass. I can't even talk to people without breaking shit.

But now his smile is a little subdued. Like he is so nervous all of a sudden. Is he like, scared I'll throw his popcorn to the floor too? Fuck.

I'm such a monster.

The movie drags on and doesn't even get too gory until the two psychos chase the three remaining campers into the forest. Even I wince right along with Seth when the saw slices one girl right in half. The final two protagonists finally hide under a bridge, professing their undying love and tribute to one another, blah blah blah…then ROAR. A chainsaw takes the poor lad's head clean off.

Seth sighs beside me. He mumbles something and looks up at me.

"What did you say?" I ask over the whir of the chainsaws.

"I said, I wish once in these movies they would let the people that are in love live," his words are so close to my ear that his lower lip touches the lobe.

He backs away immediately from the contact. I guess I have AIDS or something because now Seth looks like he doesn't even want to be here with me. Maybe bringing him here was stupid. But I suppose I had to leave my couch, one way or the other. Too bad I had a bed too and it was even easier to disappear there.

The film finally ends with that pathetic blonde girl returning to the basement, the sounds of chainsaws approaching in the distance. I stand up first, brushing yellow popcorn bits off my lap. Seth does the same, except his entire side is wet and blue.

"Shit, I'm still sorry about that."

Seth's smile returns a little. "I told you it's fine."

We leave the theater. It's now pitch black outside. The only light comes from the vacant ticket booth. My car is one of three that remain in the lot. God, only this part of the world shuts down at seven thirty.

"I guess I'll take you home, then?" I turn to him, taking the keys out of my pocket.

But Seth shakes his head. "No. I don't want-, I can't. I-, ugh." He grumbles, fluffing his long mane of dark hair.

"Why don't you want to go home?"

"I dunno. Home's fine. It's just…Leah and my mom."

He shrugs, already wanting to close down this conversation. But see, now my interest was sparked. Bad for secrets.

"Why? What's wrong?"

Seth begins to pace the dirt lot.

"Ever since my dad died, they've been _so_ weird. Leah's always complaining or not talking at all. And my mom…she's either pulling fake, shit smiles or crying over the towels in the laundry room. If it wasn't for school, I'd never get to leave my room." He finishes, not looking at me but at the shadowed road to our right.

"Fuck. I didn't know it was like that. I'm sorry, Seth." I go to step towards him but he flinches.

Flinches from _me_.

"I'm sorry I got all excited when you invited me. I know you would have rather hung out with Embry." His smile is forced, and a little embarrassed.

He wasn't wrong either. I had invited Embry first, and I had even told that to Seth on the phone. Wow. Dumbass, strike two. The kid thought he was a second class citizen.

"Naw man. I really did want you here. I just wasn't sure if your mom would let you. It was an R rated movie and all that." I lie quickly. Seth has to see through it, he just has to.

He laughs a little. "Okay then." I know he sees it. But maybe he just needs to believe it.

"You want to come back to my house?"

"Isn't Rachel there?"

"I dunno. She could have left to mack on Paul by now," I sheepishly grin and Seth follows suit.

"Okay, sure. Why not." Seth shrugs nonchalantly. It's hard to believe he was so happy earlier. Now he seemed so fragile. Like with one mistake, that I will probably make, he'll snap in two.

The ride back to my house from the theater was considerably more strained then the one coming in. I felt the urge to talk but I had nothing at all to say. Seth didn't look out the windows in his cute, curious boy kinda way.

Wait, cute? Seth would be so pissed if he knew I thought of him as cute. And that was under any circumstance.

We pulled into the driveway and I noticed immediately that all the lights were off in the house. This meant one of two things. Either, my dad was still at Charlie's and Rachel did go off to see Paul, or Paul was here and they were up to no good. If the second was true, everyone was about to be very uncomfortable. I'm not about to let Seth Clearwater see me act like a fool again and sit and stare at my own house like I've forgotten where I live. I shut the engine off and tear out the key.

"You sure you won't be too bored?" I ask him, undoing my seat buckle.

"You could never be boring, Jacob," Seth lets his classic smile burn a few watts higher than usual. That kind of grin could burn my leather interior.

I snicker and we walk up to the house. I turn on the light switch and see that Leah's coat is gone. Paul must have came and picked her up while I was at the movies.

"Good news,"

"No Paul?" Seth answers quickly, surveying my dingy little living room with wide eyes. As if he hasn't ever been here before.

"Fuck sitting down here," I say to the dirty orange sofa. I don't want to tell Seth I've been here all day, a prisoner in my own thoughts. If I go to my room, I know Seth won't object anyway. I start towards the small set of stairs and hear the younger boy following me. My room is just down the hall. I push open the door and realize that it's a catastrophe in there.

Clothes, books, papers- everywhere. The floor, my desk, and the closet. My nightstand is completely obscured by several pairs of jeans. Plates, silverware, and junk food wrappers are making quite the disgusting collection on my dresser. The ceiling fan clicks on as well, tiny dust particles raining down upon us in a dirty shower.

"Sorry that…well, that my room is gross." I try to shrug it off, but I feel a little embarrassed. Seth looks like the kind of kid with a perfectly clean room, with organized game systems and he probably even folds his socks. But I wouldn't know.

"It's fine." Seth reassures me and plops himself down onto my large, unmade bed. It's the only part of my room that I can still stand. A huge blanket with a picture of a fierce looking wolf sewn into the bulk of it. Seth is sitting right on the animal's teeth.

I lay down beside him, and gaze over at my cracked and dirty mirror. It's too big for my dresser, so it's shoved to the side in front of my overflowing closet. There is still a picture taped to it, one of me and Bella as kids. Fuck it if I wasn't in love with her then, too. I sit up, almost hypnotized by the snapshot.

When I first realized that I might want to imprint on Bella, it was right here in this room. I was standing in front of that mirror. I wanted so bad to convince myself that I was being stupid. She would never pick me over Edward. That was when my eyes shifted right in their sockets. My irises kept flickering between light and dark colors. It was the most terrifying thing in the world. I had quietly asked Quil about it the one day, and he said that he had never heard of eyes changing colors before an imprint. Leave it to Jacob Black to be the freak.

"What are you thinking about?" Seth asks me and I jump a little. I had almost forgotten that he was even here.

"Oh. Um," I try to look at him, but my eyes keep watching that fucking mirror.

"Bella." Seth sighs, moving down the bed so that he is sitting right next to me. "You obviously can't stop thinking about her."

"I need to."

He smiles, much to my chagrin. "But you won't."

"Seth! Ugh. I dunno. I have to. She's marrying Edward fucking Cullen. There is nothing I can do to get her back."

He's quiet. Slowly, he pulls up his left leg (the one with the blue stains), and folds it under himself.

"You are right. Even if you killed Edward, which even I would be highly upset over, Bella would more than likely kill you or just die right alongside him." Seth says, twirling one his dark silky locks around his index finger.

"Thanks a lot."

"You shouldn't be lied to."

"No. I know you're right." I sigh, laying back down on the bed again. Seth stays seated, still fucking around with his bangs.

"Do you…do you ever think about imprinting?" I ask. It's a touchy subject. Because he phased his first time so young, Seth has been turned into the permanent adolescent. Eventually he'll catch up, but I doubt that means he doesn't get feelings.

"Yeah sometimes. But I…I just haven't sensed anyone."

"Yeah." Embry was like that, too.

"Do you think you were going to imprint on Bella?" Seth slides down beside me. It's hard not to notice how very close he is. His narrow chest has pinned down my entire upper arm.

"I thought I was. I really did feel that way…but too bad for me."

We're quiet again. I feel him breathe, so slowly, so much more relaxed than I can ever get myself. His hair is too long. My fingers, which are twisting patterns into the wolf blanket, itch to push back his bangs. They are much too soft looking to be real.

"You've been so sad lately, Jacob. It makes me upset to know that even though you've returned, you haven't been the same."

His face is so sincere it wouldn't shock me if the kid was crying.

"I know…I'm sorry. I just don't have something to be really happy about. Something exciting. And the wedding is not exciting to me," I add with a tiny growl just in case he tried feeding me that example.

"I would never think that would be exciting to you, to say the very least," Seth smiles, but I notice it is that little forced piece of garbage he tried using at the theater. It must be his hiding something face. You can really read this kid like a novel.

"Seth, what's up?"

"What'd you mean?"

"You look all…I dunno. Scared of me,"

"Scared? I'm not _scared_," Seth insists, but he begins to gnaw at his bottom lip.

"Look. You can tell me, what ever it is. I'll probably understand."

"Really?" He looks at me, large brown eyes swimming with tentativeness.

"Really really." I smile, hoping he'll do the same, but he doesn't. Instead he moves closer, sitting up so now he can look down at me instead of diagonally. His tiny face is right in front of mine and our breathing hitches at exactly the same moment. Of all things to think of, I must admit that I envy his eyelashes. So full and dark, with every blink they almost caress the upper cut of his cheekbones.

And I can feel them against my own face when his lips come down to meet mine.

My brain just wasn't accepting this idea. First of all, it didn't make any sense. Seth and I were both guys. From what I know of, we also both like girls. Secondly, I am seventeen and he's barely fourteen. He's also a packmate and Leah's little brother. And finally, this didn't make sense because…it shouldn't. I can't be kissing Seth Clearwater.

But I am.

When he first landed, he did most of the work. Tiny, soft lips pressing back and forth over my larger, dryer ones. His thin arms were positioned over my torso, sort of locking me down. I could force him off if I wanted. If I just felt _so_ inclined. But I don't. Instead, I kiss back. My hands shoot up over his arms, and stroke lightly back and forth. He shivers a bit. I can tell he had been expecting the worst from his actions. Taking the kiss a little further, I part my lips a bit and run my tongue over his petal like pout.

Seth completely freezes. Fuck. Maybe he just wanted to kiss, not make out with me. Jacob, you are a moron!

But he moves again after a few moments. His mouth opens slowly and I hurry on pressing my tongue to meet his. Shyly, he lets me plunder his mouth and slide all over his teeth. I use mine to suck in his lower lip, biting down perhaps a bit too hard. However, this causes a tiny groan to slip out of Seth. And I must admit that I enjoy hearing it. Needing something to do with my hands, I place them on Seth's narrow hips. He jumps a little at the contact.

Here is the strangest thing. I have to have him closer.

Pushing my thumbs through his empty jean belt loops, I break our kiss. He looks a little heated, not to mention flushed.

"What?" he asks, his voice hoarse from all of our kissing.

I sit myself up against my headboard, my hands still hitched to his waist. Pulling him over, I spread open my legs and urge him to sit between them. He obeys my movement requests, and does so while turning an even brighter flush of red. I can't allow him to get awkward. I have to just see what this brings, I know it.

Our lips collide again and this time its much deeper. I've never really kissed anyone this way, not even Bella. My hands bury into his hair that had a few moments ago seemed untouchable. It is as soft to the skin as it was to the eyes. I force his neck back to my tongue can assault him further. More little mewls spill out of Seth's throat. I have to have more of them.

If Bella is a tumor, then Seth is the fucking drugs to kick the pain.

I manage to tear away from Seth's mouth, but he doesn't have a moment to protest. I press my lips to his neck, sinking my teeth in on full force. I want to mark him. Maybe Leah will see the hickey, then she can have something else to get fussy and jealous about. As I suck on Seth's neck, he cautiously touches my chest. His small hands fit perfectly on my abdomen. He has to want this. I know I do.

I pull off of his neck, a string of saliva still connecting me to the bite. Seth watches me with a look of what seems to be need. Hunger. I hastily start undoing the buttons of my plaid shirt, hearing it tear a little as I yank it off. I can't wait for him to be shy. I take him by the wrists and press his palms to my bare skin. I swear steam issues from under his hands. But Seth is a fast learner. He budges up close to my chest, fingertips dragging seductively down my ribs and over my hips. I can't _not_ touch him. I find my hands toying with the button of his jeans.

His dark eyes grow very wide. It was another moment where he was realizing exactly what was happening.

The button snaps open. By accident, I swear…

"Is this okay?" I ask him. I can't believe I'm asking Seth Clearwater if it's okay that take off his pants. If I had seen this moment this morning I would have drowned myself in my bowl of Lucky Charms.

However, now all my tiny brain is concerned with is feeling his cock warm up the inside of my hand.

He gulps. I watch it slide down his throat. "Yeah," Seth leans up so I can undo his zipper. I can feel him through his thick denim jeans, he's already hard. But then again, so am I.

Seth has on normal, boring, navy blue boxers with grey elastic. Against the cut of his hips though…they look stunning. Without thinking I shove my hand through the opening and grasp his erection. It's already seeping precum and feels just the size I thought it may be. But for Seth's age…Seth's age!

God I'm a fucking child molester. At least, it feels that way.

But it sure as hell doesn't look that way.

His legs are spread wide. His head is tilted back and his eyes are squeezed shut. He wants this. I know that. I can see Seth's hands trying to force his jeans and boxers the rest of the way down. I slip my hand off of him. He seems confused for a second, but then takes the hint and hurriedly removes his pants. However, when his hands start to slide off the navy boxers, his face flushes again.

Brown eyes look down at me in apprehension.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," I say quickly, that whole, pesky, 'I'm a rapist' thing flaring up again.

"I need to." Seth admits, his breathing sounding way too shallow to be his own. Slowly he slides the boxers down and off, pushing them onto my floor. Perfect. He'll probably never see them again in that mess.

But when I look at him, I can think of nothing else. His head is bowed. Long, dark hair hides away half of his face so that only his mouth and the end of his nose is exposed. He's biting away at his lips. His tiny chest his heaving, half from arousal and the other half from nerves. But he does have muscle. I can see layers of it bulking up his abdomen. His hips are cut so acutely I can trace them, which I do, softly letting my finger graze the sharp lines.

Seth's head shoots up, and he has never looked so scared. But he wasn't afraid of me spilling his drink, or ruining an outing. I knew Seth was afraid that I didn't like him. Didn't want him. But everything coursing through me wanted nothing more than him. It would take nothing less. And I have to show him that.

Not breaking our eye contact, I take him into my hand again. He had softened a bit in all the undressing, but feeling my palm perks it up. It isn't long before his head is tipping back, eyes rolling closed. Seth and I sit up on our knees, the only noises being his gradual moans and the whir of my ceiling fan.

I knew what would just push Seth over the edge. But I was going to totally flunk at it. No one had ever given me head and I had never once thought about giving it to another guy, believe it or not. For Seth, though, I'd do anything now. Dropping lower onto the bed, I stuck my tongue out across the tip. Seth hadn't noticed my new course until I began to lap along his length.

"Jacob!" He hisses. His teeth were clenched. Must be doing good then. "You don't have to do that,"

"Shh," my breath tickling his dick. "Well, actually, don't shh. But stop your fucking talking."

Seth was about to say something else but I cut him off by taking half of his length down my throat. Now the tiny noises were back, but I need something bigger. With a giant push, I forced the rest of him inside my mouth. He isn't too large, so it isn't that terrible. It is more interesting than anything. The closer Seth comes to coming, the louder I want him to be. His hands push through my long, shaggy mane of hair. He is shoving me! Seth is shoving me to swallow him, and so I do. I make sure I don't graze him too hard with my teeth as my mouth glides back and forth, latched onto his cock.

His nails dig deep into my scalp but it doesn't even phase me. Hot, white liquid shoots down my throat almost choking me but I can stand it. I pull back, coughing slightly. Seth falls back onto the mattress, his tanned skin completely flushed. But he isn't embarrassed now.

"Didn't think I'd go that far, did you?" I smirk, wiping my lips with the back of my hand.

Seth just shakes his head. It's not a minute later that he is up on his knees again, arms falling on either side of my chest. He forces my legs down and tries undoing my jeans. I had almost forgotten about myself- almost, that is. I have to notice that I'm close to bursting now, but I can't just ask Seth to do something about it. Now that what I had craved to do was finished, it felt almost dirty to want to be rewarded.

Because that was a new craving all together.

Seth and I had always been friends, to some extent, but now we had forever broken that barrier. It feels as though I have never even met Isabella Swan.

"You don't have to, really," I mention as Seth is shoving my jeans and my boxers down together.

"Don't fucking talk," Seth smirks. Smirks! Seth never has that sort of mischievous look on him.

But, I must admit, it isn't half bad.

I obey his wishes and allow him to strip me. I'm more than pleased when his eyes take me in. His small, soft hands slide curiously over my thighs, and over my hard stomach. Part of me could sit forever and have him just touch me. Then there is an insane part that wants everything else imaginable. Seth doesn't need to do much. He holds tightly onto my large and swelled erection with one hand while the other gently plays with my balls. Once he speeds up a bit, I just can't even bear it. I come into Seth's hand and immediately press his lips to mine afterward.

This just can't even be real. None of it really does make sense, and even though we are both spent my brain can't figure this out yet. All I know is, Seth is never leaving my bed ever again. I feel sticky and sweat covered, especially on my torso. I'm thinking about maybe going to get some towels when I sense it.

Like sirens, almost. Bells. Whistles. But they are so quiet normal people would never hear them. Seth's almost panting at the edge of the bed, his back muscles rippling. I can see an inch of cold sweat on him from here. Quickly, I roll over and place my arm around his waist.

"What is it? God, Seth what the fuck,-"

He had been holding his hands over his eyes. I pull them back and see that they aren't brown anymore. They've turned forest green. Now hazel. Now a deep, rich, sea blue. Then I can feel it. A warm, familiar sensation in my lower abdomen. Everything around us seems to shatter into a million tiny pieces. Seth's hands are running through his hair furiously, tears starting to leak out of his eyes, which are slowly returning to normal.

"What's just happened?" he sobs, knowing what has happened, refusing to believe it. I don't even want to think of it. How can you explain such a thing?

Stupid, stupid, Jacob Black. How can you tell Sue Clearwater that you've just imprinted with her only son?


	2. To Some People

Warnings: AU. Slash. Smut. Oneshot. UnderAge.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Notes: To Some Extent got wayyyy too much feedback for a oneshot XD. Especially on live journal. So I'm being kind and nice and adding in a sequel. Again, don't take it so seriously. Again, enjoy.

* * *

What the hell did I do now?

I'm sitting up in the bed, and everything just feels so screwed up. My head starts to pound. There must be a way to fix this. Reverse it? Yeah, reverse an imprint. Only that's completely impossible. I'm not a total idiot, I know the rules. For what seems like fifty years I just sit and stare numbly at the wall. The only sound to be heard is my creaking old ceiling fan. I can vaguely pick up some of the animals in the woods behind the house, making small noises. It isn't long after what had just happened when I hear a tiny sob.

"Seth?" I ask the mirror. I can see his form, crumpled up under the wolf blanket, shaking slightly.

He doesn't answer so I lie back down and crawl closer to him. I reach out to touch his back but snap my hand away. If I touch him now, I fear that I won't be able to stop holding on to him. It's too surreal that this could happen so fast. I've always heard it could be that way.

"Please talk, Seth," I whisper even though no one but us is around to hear.

It's another five minutes before he finally says something. What he says pushes silver blades through my heart…oh, about seventy times or so.

"Why you?" his voice is a dull croak. "Why did I have to imprint with _you_?"

"Gee, that is a _lovely_ thing to hear considering I just sucked on your post-puberty di-"

Seth cuts me off by throwing the blanket off of him and onto the carpet.

"Shut up! Don't you get it? Our pack is going to fucking reject us! My own mother…I won't be able to go home," he cries then, long wet streaks line his dark face. I guess I keep forgetting he's fourteen. God, I went from being a sucker to being a stealer of innocence.

Is it fucked up that I think he's too pretty when he cries?

"I know it'll be hard…but I think Sam will be able to explain what has happened. It's isn't our fault we ended up like this,"

"It's _my_ fault. I just couldn't stay away from you…I just had to give into your phone call. But I couldn't help it!" Seth says, exasperated. His hands are shaking. "I can't help but give in,"

My head shoots up. "You felt something before…before this afternoon?"

His eyes are so guilty.

"Days. Days and days of wanting you to want me back."

My body lurches forward towards his smaller one. He leans away from me, looking frightened as though he thought I was going to attack him. Instead, I pull his face closer to mine. I had been so certain I was doomed to life on my couch, lusting after potato chips. Bella Swan destroyed me and somehow Seth forced me to be alive again. I wasn't going to fucking lose that feeling, not when it is finally _for_ me and not working against me. I press my lips against Seth's tinier mouth. He holds still for a second before moving against the kiss.

It is I who breaks the hold. "I somehow never knew that."

Seth kisses me again and then folds into my chest. He fits too perfectly against me.

"But we do have to tell people, before we phase. I think that would scare the shit out of everyone."

He sighs. The feeling of his breath on my bare skin sends shivers shooting up my spine. "And my mom and Leah?"

"We'll have to, Seth. They'll find out anyway."

"Well, what if they really do reject us Jacob? We won't have a pack anymore."

That thought is probably my new worst fear. It's insane how my worst fear this morning had been the union of my best friend to a bloodsucker. Who knew?

"It'll be fine. I promise."

How the hell am I to keep that promise?

"We should probably get dressed." Seth mumbles against me and climbs out of the bed. He maneuvers oddly around the bedroom, trying not to reveal too much of himself now that the passion had dissipated. I really want to laugh and play around with him, alone. Not get up and face the music.

But he is usually right and I pull my jeans back on. No need for a shirt now.

We're totally silent in the car. I have no idea how it became nighttime, but everything around us is bathed in moonlight. I'm not worried. I can't be, because the terrified look in Seth's eyes says that I have to be the adult now. I have to stay in control for us. I want to turn around. But yet my car pulls into the tiny driveway in front of Sam's house smoothly, the sounds of tiny pebbles crunching beneath my tires hitting my ears. There is one light on in the living room window. I turn to Seth, shutting off the ignition.

"Are you ready?"

He merely nods, eyes wide open and glassy. I see Emily's face part the curtains and peer out into the darkness where we were parked. My own hands shake as I try to urge the door of the car open. Walking up to Sam's house feels like strolling right to my own execution. Seth looks like he's holding back a Niagara Fall's worth of tears. I don't knock because as we step up onto the welcome mat, Emily opens the front door.

"You guys alright? You look ill, Seth." she says worriedly and ushers us inside.

"No, I'm fine." Seth looks everywhere but at me or Emily.

"We have to see Sam. It's really important."

Emily's wide eyes shift back and forth between the both of us. I can sense that she's almost scanning us for any signs that our news will bring danger. Like bloodsuckers, or worse. What we had to tell Sam was certainly dangerous, but it could only harm us. And it probably will. After a few more seconds Emily leaves the tiny hallway and brings in Sam. He looks even more concerned than she does, his forehead creasing into thin lines.

"What's so important you had to drive down here? We could have used at least one of you doing extra rounds." he frowns.

I swallow what is probably my tonsils. I watch Seth out of the corner of my eye. He can't even stand still. One hand is picking away at a loose thread from his shirt, the other keeps pulling through his hair. If he could turn invisible he would have a long time ago.

"Well... We needed to tell you that we've both imprinted."

Sam says nothing. His hands rest on his hips sternly, and he reminds me so much of a father-like figure. I don't care if he is twenty something. His eyes narrow as he continues to watch Seth fidget.

"That's very personal, and of course, very special. Rare for you Seth, to find yourself a female while still being so young. I suppose that it is possible. Almost like a reversal of Quil and Claire."

He doesn't get it. Well of course not. It doesn't make any sense.

"No. Not a female." Seth whispers, his voice so constrained to where he sounds like he is choking.

Sam sighs, but it's almost inaudible. "A male? Not…common, but…"

"He imprinted on me." I blurt out.

Everyone stares at me. Emily drops the vase of flowers she had been toying with near the front door. It shatters into a thousand little glass shards, but no one even seems to notice. Sam just seems in shock. Seth is the worst. His eyes tear me to pieces. They are just screaming for me to take back what I said- even though we both cannot lie about how we feel.

"That's impossible." Sam finally says. He won't look at either of us. "I-I, this has never happened."

"Till now."

"Jacob Black," Sam never uses my last name and first together. Ever. And never has he said either with such venom. "You cannot imprint or bond with your own wolf pack mate. It would completely reverse the point and need that _is_ imprinting itself,"

"Is that even written down, Sam? Obviously it can't be all about procreating if males can bond with males," I can't help but swallow the feral growl that wants to leap from my throat.

Sam steps backwards, rubbing his forehead. I know that look. He wants to scold me. Show that he's alpha and he knows all.

"It's oral tradition. It's _not_ all about procreation. It's about forming lifelong bonds that cannot bleed or be broken by outsiders. Wolves are supposed to be completely united with _all_ of their mates. If you have preference to Seth, that makes us _weak_!" he shouts and Emily's hand covers her mouth. I hadn't noticed her tears.

"I am not weak!" I let out the growl, sensing the blood that is pumping ever-faster through my veins. I have to phase, but I can't. Not when Leah could be out and about.

"Wait…Sam," Emily walks close to him, but watches him carefully. "It could just be friendship, like the elder male relationships."

Sam turns back to me, looking me up and down. "Is it friendship?"

I glance over at Seth. His tears seem to be threatening their fall now.

"No. It's more than that."

Sam releases a fierce snarl and phases. His wolf form pounds past us and out the front door.

"Hurry," Emily warns. "He's going to tell the others what has happened,"

I run after Sam, pulling Seth along. He seems too light to be a werewolf.

"Phase!" I yell behind me, yanking down my jeans as we run. I'll be damned having to show up to the Clearwater's without pants. I have no idea if Seth follows that step because soon we're merely presences, running beside the other. I'll have to admit, it feels good to be less human sometimes. I certainly feel a little less worried about what has occurred. I'm more focused on beating Sam.

'_He isn't heading to my house. He's trying to find everyone else,' _Seth's mind touches mine after about a ten minute stampede through the back woods.

'_Fuck. Don't do this, Sam.' _I furiously push towards him. The only response I get is heated flush of anger, and also heavy embarrassment.

He counted this as shame. I want to almost bow my head and give in, but that is an _almost._

'_Leah isn't out. We have to tell your Mom!' _I insist.

Seth just sends back fear. Part of me, probably the instinctual animal, wants to throw myself over him. Never let anyone touch him ever again. The more human side just wants to tell everyone myself and order Seth to run off somewhere until things were better.

'_That's the problem right there, Jacob. You'll let us all perish if it means saving Seth,' _Sam's mind tells me mercilessly, sending anger afterward.

I don't want to tell him damn straight. That's the harsh new reality. So I send apologies that aren't answered.

We reach the Clearwater's within the next couple minutes. I scramble back into my jeans, trying to forget the probing questions of the other wolves- especially Embry, that I and Seth both ignored. He reaches the door before I do and shakes a key out of the mat. Inside their living room, Sue seems to be lulling into sleep. A thick novel is set onto her leg and there is only one lamp on. But with our brazen, dashing, and completely scrambled entrance, she hops off the sofa.

"What's happened?"

Sue grasps her son's forearms. I know he let out most of his pains while we were running. However, he can't mask the sad look in his eyes. Seth was never good at masking any of his emotions. He nearly tumbles over trying to inhale slower so not to panic her further.

"I had to get to you before Sam, but I've imprinted…I've told you what that means…"

Her gaze is unwavering but her lips tremble a bit. "You are too young,"

"I've imprinted with Jacob and I can't take it back. I can't ever reverse it. But it's really upset Sam, and now everyone else,"

"Jacob?" she whispers to a squeak. Sue rounds on me, staring as though I was a stranger. "Why?"

Why does everyone ask me that?

"I don't know."

"You are too young!" Sue shakes Seth's narrow shoulders. "I can't believe this…how, oh how," she mumbles and begins to pace the carpet.

Seth's arms are still half raised from where his mother had been holding them. He looks too frightened to be the wolf I know. The harsh reality of this is that now, this just may be the reality. Two dumb Quileute boys without a pack and maybe without family. I guess I haven't dwelled too much on what my father or sisters will think. I just don't think right now I can make myself a top priority.

Just then Leah comes running down the stairs into the living room. Her hair, which usually hides her face, is pushed back so there was no misunderstanding the expression of anger that distorts her features. She may be a girl, but she's a wolf too and having her body slam into mine at a running start knocks us both to the floor. Her breath is hot and hisses close to my neck. For one crazy second, I'm sure Leah's intention is tear her teeth right through my throat.

"What the hell did you do?" she snarls.

I just stare back up at her. "I imprinted."

Leah pushes me further into the carpet. No one is trying to talk her out of it. Sue watches in horror, while Seth's fists clench and unclench fitfully at his sides.

"On my brother!" Leah's face is so close that our noses grace each other. "You obviously tricked him into it somehow…"

A hand grasps her shoulder lightly. "That's impossible, Leah. And you know it," Seth's soft voice appears calm but I know he's resisting the urge to attack his own sister.

Leah turns to face him, still pinning me to the floor.

"But…it's impossible to imprint with your own…it's like family," her eyes cast back down to me.

"It's real, Leah," I use my best consoling voice. However, she stares continually into my eyes before slapping me right across the face.

I sense warm blood trickling down my cheek.

Seth knocks Leah off of me and she hits the adjacent wall. She turns to push him down to the carpet like she had done to me, but Seth is too fast. She spins out and almost hits Sue.

"Stop it! I can't stand it, watching you both behave this way!" Sue yells, her voice wavering between hysteria and fury.

Leah and Seth pause. He's looking at me, watching as I wipe blood off my face. The wound will heal quickly but the sting- I won't forget the reason. I get up off the floor and stand in front of Seth.

"Jacob," he pulls against my arm.

"I'm sorry for what's happened here, Mrs. Clearwater. I don't want to bring more pain to your family. But I can't take back what has happened. And imprints can't be ignored,"

Sue opens her mouth to say something when Leah overrides her.

"Yes they can. I've heard Sam talk about it," her eyes shift as she mentions his name.

"It brings nothing but pain and certain death." I shoot back without even looking her way. "I won't do that to Seth,"

Sue sighs and sits down onto the couch. "I know so little of what you children are going through. Sometimes I feel like I don't even know my own kids anymore,"

"Mom," Seth joins her on the sofa. "I don't want you to think of me differently,"

She looks up at him, eyes watery. "Oh, but I have to. You act like an adult, Seth. With the face of a child. Now you are telling me that you've bonded yourself to Billy's son? It's a lot to handle. I'm going into this blind."

Seth doesn't say anything.

But really, what can you say?

He wraps his arms around her while she lets out a tiny sob. I can't help feel that I've caused this, and I know just by looking at Leah this won't ever be forgiven. Seth and I leave the house, after many promises to his mother that he will be home before midnight. The garden outside their tiny house is nearly opaque in darkness and white fog. We walk out into the road, in total silence, both fumbling through thoughts of what has happened in so short a time.

"I hate this." Seth sums it up and furiously rubs his forehead. "I can't look at her cry again like that. Like Dad dying in repeat."

I still get weary about touching him. So instead of kissing him to the point where he forgets his own name, I just stand there like a pole.

"I'm sorry, Seth."

He doesn't say anything, but shoots me a look that just has to be labeled as his annoyed face. I wasn't sure he had one, being so optimistic and cheery in character.

"Don't apologize anymore. You gonna say sorry for this afternoon too? Wish that it never happened?"

I take my hand away, blinking in confusion. "Hell, Seth. No. I would never take that back."

"Even if that meant we would never imprint? It could have just rested then, on the barrier. I could have stayed away from you long enough for it to kick in with someone else," he looks back to the house.

For awhile, I stay quiet. It's an interesting notion. If Seth had never answered the phone, if Embry had gone to the movies with me instead…would today have gone differently? Sure. But would have our lives changed anyway, with another event or a different horror flick?

"No. I still don't want it to change." I answer, looking resolutely at the side of his face. Before thinking too hard, I move closer to him and kiss his cheek. I don't pull away after, instead, I linger beside him, resting my forehead against his hair. My hand finds his and grasps it firmly.

I can't have just friendship. To some people, that would be just fine. To me that would just be one long lie.

Seth finally turns so that I can see his eyes.

"I wouldn't take it back either Jacob. Do you still want Bella?"

My heart skips oddly at the sound of her name.

"I don't know. I don't think so,"

He nods. "What are you going to tell your Dad?"

We walk further out onto the road, standing directly under the only yellow gaslight.

"The truth. Embry, Paul…all of them will have to learn the truth. If imprints are meant to be forever then they have to understand."

His small frame moves inwards against mine, his breathing shallow. Seth may be narrow but I can still feel that layer of growing muscle beneath his shirt. His arms wrap themselves tight across my chest and around my back. Seth doesn't reply to that at first but when I kiss the top of his head he laughs.

"What's so funny?"

"They won't ever understand, Jacob."

I blink rapidly, as if that will make all of this clearer. "You never know." And I raise my hand to tilt back his chin. I decided I still really want that kiss.

He's still a kid, but not quite. But you know what? So am I.

**The End.**

**

* * *

**

I hope everyone enjoyed the second half. :)

And I hope you can check out my other stories. I do have two other Twilight one shots. A Jasper fanfic and another Jacob story. Please review.


End file.
